


Bad Day

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, This is probably bad, i didn't have any ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: TJ was having an off day. He woke up late, missed the bus, didn’t eat breakfast, lost his contacts, and forgot to charge his phone. He hated these days.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, I'm sorry in advance if it's bad.

TJ was having an off day. He woke up late, missed the bus, didn’t eat breakfast, lost his contacts, and forgot to charge his phone. He hated these days.

 

He walked into the school, and got a late slip for his first class. He ended up getting lunch detention.

 

As he walked to his locker, he seemed to just freeze there.

 

“Oh, my God. You look like shit,” a voice said. TJ turned around and saw his boyfriend, Cyrus.

 

“Great eyes, babe,” TJ replies, kissing Cyrus quick. “On the contrary for me, I’m blind as a fucking bat.”

 

Cyrus frowns. “Bad day?”

 

TJ nods. “And it doesn’t help when you’re sleep deprived and hungry,” He replies with a yawn.

 

“You don’t look so good.”

 

The taller boy waves him off.

 

“I’ll be okay.”

 

TJ was lying, he wasn’t okay. He felt as if he was going to topple over.

 

“Well, try to get some rest soon,” Cyrus says. “I gotta get to class,” He kisses TJ again. “But I’ll see you after school.”

 

Cyrus walks away, and TJ goes to his next class.

 

\--------------------

 

TJ went through the day. But he was exhausted. He needs a nap and some food right now.

 

“Teej!” Cyrus calls. “Guess what? My step-mom just got me a collection of musicals and she said that it was for us! That should cover our date tonight.”

 

TJ hisses. He forgot that he had plans with Cyrus after school.

 

“Unless you wanna raincheck, it’s fine.”

 

TJ resists, shaking his head. “No, no, no, you’ve been waiting for this for awhile, I’m not backing out now.”

 

Cyrus hesitantly smiles.

 

“Well, Sharon said she’d pick us up. She should be here soon.”

 

TJ and Cyrus sit on a bench near the pick up zone.

 

TJ just wants to fall asleep right now, but he will soon.

 

Sharon pulls up to the school, her smile shining bright.

 

“Get in, boys!” She says and the boyfriends pile into the car. “How’re you doing, TJ?”

 

TJ shrugs. “I’m good, Sharon.”

 

Sharon drives away from the school.

 

\--------------------

 

Sharon pulls up to the house and the boys come out of the car.

 

“There’s money on the counter, order anything you’d like. Your dad and I will be back at 10,” She says to them.

 

“Bye, Sharon,” Cyrus replies and Sharon drives away.

 

Sharon and Norman had a conference to go to. Norman was halfway there so Sharon could pick TJ and Cyrus up from school.

 

The boys go inside the house, and TJ yawns.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Cyrus asks.

 

“Yes, Underdog, I’m good,” TJ says firmly.

 

Cyrus lets go of the matter for now and sets up their DVD player. Once the cables are hooked up, he takes out the first movie, which is the televised version of Into The Woods from 1991.

 

He presses pause when it starts so he can order pizza in the kitchen. He orders a pepperoni pizza, their favorite.

 

Once Cyrus ends the call, he goes back to the living room to see TJ passed out on the couch. The smaller boy chuckles.

 

TJ had a bad day, but at least Cyrus was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm not gonna be posting much this week, because it is my Christmas break, but I'll do my best.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
